


Dean is running a marathon (wait what?!)

by GalaxyPixel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Dean fell for the puppy eyes, Dean's random thoughts, M/M, Sam Winchester Has Puppy Dog Eyes, half a marathon is still a lot, he regrets his life choices, running a marathon, thoughts of Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyPixel/pseuds/GalaxyPixel
Summary: Dean is running a marathon. Why did he do this? What is he thinking about when he's running? Will he make the finishline?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Dean is running a marathon (wait what?!)

**Author's Note:**

> So this came to me at school, and instead of paying attention I wrote this. SO yeah, please appreciate this random piece of work, that was occupying my thoughts instead of organic chemistry.

Dean wheezed. Running this fast and far was bad for his health, he wasn’t used to it anymore. Well, correction: he had a great condition, and could run well, I mean, he’d need to be able to run fast from monsters. What he couldn’t do, was run a marathon, that is way too long. Never had to, because no monster would run 26.2 miles just after his prey. Even Dean wouldn’t do that, he would have already lost the monster, killed it, or lured it into a trap with Sam.

Yeah Sam, his brother. He’s the whole reason he was running this stupid marathon. He would never run a marathon by his own will, are you crazy? He exorcized not exercised the demons. Could you imagine? Exercise with demons. Instead of them kissing the person to seal a deal, they both need to run a mile or something. That would be ridiculous and they would lose more clients than now because of some internal homophobia. And most people, when wanting a deal, suddenly didn’t care about homophobia, because it’s one small kiss nobody sees. Unless your name is Bobby Singer and the demon you’re dealing with is Crowley, who takes a picture of the kiss and they both use tongue. Bobby said he didn’t start it, but Dean knows he did. And he can’t understand his pseudo-father, but he doesn’t really care that Bobby likes Crowley. I mean, he’s still hung up on Castiel, who isn’t even with him at the moment.

Stupid angel business, stupid heaven business. Stupid pause in the hunting. Dean gets passed a water bottle and he slows down a little. Sam had warned him that he shouldn’t run as a madman in the beginning, to quote Sam: ‘’Slow and steady wins the race.’’ That might be true, but dean didn’t want to run together with the couple of older ladies that were running at a jogging pace. Just because Sam doesn’t care about his image and would run with the old ladies, doesn’t mean Dean would do the same. He is a man, for heavens sake, not some health nut who jogs at the right pace.

He drinks some of the water and slows down even more, now he’s at a walking pace. But he’s already almost at the 20 miles point, so he made it far. And others were already walking way before this. If you ignore the fact that Dean isn’t even running the full marathon, but a half one together with Sam, who started this, he is doing great. And to think that this morning he was just thinking of sending Sam off, sitting in the pub until he was done and cheer him on at the end line, then take Sam out for burgers. Running a marathon was nowhere on his to-do list this morning. But of course, Sam had to trip and strain something, and of course he wanted to finish the damn thing. But if he fell out, he wouldn’t be able to get a medal and whatever stuff you get when you finish this, besides sweat.

So Dean, being the great big brother he is, didn’t offer to finish running the marathon for Sam. No of course not, what are you thinking? He meant: ‘let’s carry you to the car, drive you to the finish line and let you walk the last mile.’ Or something like that at least. Not: ‘’You run for me Dean! They don’t know us anyways, just wear my number and stuff, and remember the alias I signed up with. ‘’ But alas, Sam his puppy dog eyes were very convincing, he wanted, no apparently he needed, to make this an honest and fair race and get the medal the right way. Even if his brother had to stand in for him, running the last half of the stupid marathon.  
Dean could even hear Sam tell him: ‘’But Dean, if you only walk the last mile, they will know you cheated because you aren’t as exhausted as everyone else. And they don’t pay enough attention at the beginning to see who signs up, and that’s the only time they check your ID, because who would try to cheat by running the marathon in honest for someone else? Nobody.’’

Well, except him of course. The things he did for his brother. Dean sighed and looked around him. All this contemplating about how he even got here to run the stupid thing, just made him lose focus on the marathon itself. His body had found a rhythm of jogging and his legs did the work without needing to think about it. Hu? There’s the 25 mile mark. Only 1.2 miles left. He’s got this! Almost done. After he gets the medal for Sam he deserves a beer, or ten. And a hamburger. He’s already forgotten what Sam had promised him as reward, his mind only being able to focus on the food and sleep he’d be getting after this. And a shower, definitely a shower. Maybe he could ask Cas to join him, that would be fun. First a good shower, then have Cas join him for fun. Yeah, sounds like a plan.

If Sam didn’t want them to get frisky in the bathroom of the motel they were staying at, he shouldn’t have made Dean run the marathon. And it’s not as if he can complain much, he and Gabriel are even worse. Sucks for Sam that Gabe is away now, but Dean isn’t complaining. Wait, Cas is gone too. Damn, there went his hot shower sex idea. Maybe if he asked nicely, I mean, it could be an emergency right? He was really looking forward to it, it got him through the marathon, so Cas better be there answering his calls.

He would need to change clothes too, this tank top was soaked in his sweat, and Sam his shorts were a little big on Dean, at least they weren’t as short now as they were on Sam, that looked ridiculous. And he would get rid of the shoes too, how Sam even found running shoes in his size was a mystery, but Dean wasn’t going to keep them. After this, no more running for him. Unless it was for the job to get away from danger, but even then, just a small sprint, not a marathon.

Dean looked up, seeing the finish line close by. Wow, just letting his legs do the hard work and thinking about stuff really helped him. Good to know. Not that he would do it again, but still, it was a useful thing to know. He ran under the banner and slowed down, looking for the table where he had to say he finished the damn thing. He walked there, getting another water bottle from someone and making it rain on his head. God, he was warm.

‘Your name and number?’

Dean blinked. Registration, alias, number, time, medal. Right.

‘Lemmy Kilmister, number 543679’ He looked around, trying to spot Sam in the crowd, but he didn’t see him yet.

‘Good job, congratulations on completing the marathon. You can get your certificate and medal in the tent over there, just show them this paper. Good time too.’

Dean nodded, he hadn’t paid any real attention to the time. What is a good marathon time anyways? It felt like he’d been running for years, not hours. He walked to the white tent, like really, couldn’t they give it a little color? He just completed a marathon and he has to collect his price in a white tent? Anyways, it wasn’t totally his price anyways, it was for Sam. And it was an alias, but they knew it was for them. He showed his paper to the guy in the tent and got another congratulations. Like yeah, it was a hell to complete, but he didn’t feel that happy about it, mostly tired.

He took the certificate and got a medal around his neck, hm, it looks pretty nice. He waved and walked out, trying to find Sam. They were both lucky nobody here was a big fan of the band Motörhead, or any of the other bands the dude was in. They would have realised Dean looked nothing like Lemmy Kilmister. I mean, it’s not that common of a name that someone could have the same name as you, as opposed to Jack Smith. That is one generic name.

He didn’t know where Sam could be, so he started walking to the carpark, he’d probably parked his Baby somewhere over there. That was also a thing, he didn’t want Sam driving her, but he also didn’t want to walk half the marathon again back, just to get to his car. So in the end he relented and gave Sam the keys, he trusted him now more than years ago anyways.

‘Deano! Over here!’

It can’t be. That sounded like Gabriel. But he’s away with Cas on special secret angel business. Special angel business my ass, there was probably another fight in heaven they had to calm down. You’d think angels are peaceful nice creatures, well, reality check, they’re not. They’re vicious warriors.

He continued walking to the car park, because no way in hell is Gabriel here. He didn’t want to deal with that, if Gabriel was here but Cas wasn’t. Then he’d be like a third wheel, and okay, his brother was a third wheel of him and Cas for a while, but in the end he found Gabe and then there was no third wheel anymore. The last couple days were some nice brother moment days, just the two of them against the rest of the world again.

Not that they were hunting, there was a break. But still, it’s the thought that counts.

‘Dean!’

He stopped. That did sound like Cas, but not as if he were shouting. No, more like that time when he didn’t know personal space and just ended up really close to Dean whenever he called Cas. Now he knew the concept, but still didn’t care, because he and Cas were boyfriends. Or something, partners? Nah, boyfriends. Sounds easier. Everyone knows what he means.

‘Dean’

He gets grabbed by the arm from behind and turned around, and all he saw was blue. Blue. Very nice blue. Very pretty. It were eyes he could get lost in for the rest of his live. Cas his eyes.

‘Cas?!’

He smiled and hugged his angel close. Now he could still continue with his plan of freaky steamy shower sex after they got to the motel room. This also means he did hear Gabriel earlier, so Sam wouldn’t be alone either. They were all together again.

Later he’d give Sam the certificate and medal, and complain about his feet and muscles. Demand brother privileges for at least a year, and think hard on every other reward he’d want for this. Half a marathon isn’t easy peasy lemon squeezy. But for now he’d just hug Cas close and take his scent in, let himself be carried to the car and taken care of. Cas was back.


End file.
